Alphonse Meets Hogwarts
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: Al is 13 and someone told him that he might be able to get the information to get Edward back at Hogwarts. So he goes and meets up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in his search for his brother. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Trailer

Code:

So I have a new story coming out... Now this will NOT take away from my other stories, only because I have actually finished this story and only need to post it. I've seed some people do something like this... a trailer for their story in the first chapter? I thought since I already wrote it I might as well. The first chapter will be going up shortly. I know the code is long... but I tried to be dramatic in the trailer so it calls for alot so sorry about that. Most likely you won't see this chapter without the first though since the first chapter will be going up tomorrow, so... yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP. But I DO own this story.

* * *

><p>Code:<p>

Normal-Regular

_**Bold/Italics- voice over. Unless it says differently it is Alphonse's voice. **_

_Italics-change of scene_

Underlined- words on screen 

_Underlined/Italics-something that appears for a second or two, then disappears_

Alphonse Elric walked up to the Hogwarts express. _**Brother... I'll see you again soon...**_

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron stuck out his hand.

This April. 

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

A crossover that has **suprisingly** never been done before from what I've seen.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced.

Coming to a website near you.

_Changes to Hermione and Alphonse sitting in the Great Gall._"You said your name is Alphonse Elric, right?" she asked.

Al nodded. "Yes, why?" he asked.

"Elric, as in state alchemist Elric?"

_Goes to library, with people walking around in the background but the focus is on Alphonse. _He grabs a book and sits at a table reading and taking notes, obviousely very sucked into it. _**Brother... I know you're alive somewhere, I promise I'll bring you back.**_

_**"What happened that caused you too forget those four years of you life, and your brother too die for you?" Hermione asks. **_

_**I already told you how my Mother died. My Brother and I used our money too train with a teacher, the best. We then tried the ultimate taboo, too bring out mother back. From what I've been told my brother lost his arm and leg and we searched for the Philosopher's Stone. We eventually succeeded. That's all I know. **__Shows Alphonse, Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the lake, Al lying down. _He lifted up his hand and looked at it.

A shirtless Alphonse runs and jumps into the lake, then swims up laughing.

_Shows them all in the library again. _"Don't forget .11?" Ron asks. Ron and Harry are holding a silver pocketwatch.

_In the hallway. _Alphonse runs through the hall fighting back tears and runs into a classroom, curling into a tight ball and is clutching the same silver pocketwatch. _Shows a picture of Edward and Alphonse, Ed laughing as he noogies Al. Al trying to get away._

_**I can't afford to break down so easily, or I'll never see Brother!**_

_**"Your brother carried it around with you because he cared about you and wanted to help you. You shouldn't get so upset, be happy he cared so much about you. If he didn't he wouldn't of done all that for you, or carried this around with him for all that time." Harry says. **_

_Shows Harry holding out his hand with a smile to Alphonse. _

April 1st

Alphonse meets Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Bet you were expecting a cooler name... Yeah... So that was... odd... The whole thing. So yeah, enjoy?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**I just finished FMA and the movie after it. A very sad ending! If you haven't finished the series and don't want it spoiled DON'T READ THIS! It will still be here when you are done. So, let's get too the summary. Also the story takes with place with Hogwarts on the side of the gate Al is on. As well as it should all be in Al's POV. Rated T for language I guess. **

**Summary: Al is 13 and someone told him that he might be able to get the information to get Edward back at Hogwarts. So he goes and meets up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in his search for his brother. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their first year at Hogwarts. Will he get his brother back? Read too find out. **

Alphonse POV

I walked onto Kings Cross station. "Platform... 9 3/4?" I thought aloud and looked up at Platform 9, then Platform 10. "There is none..." I adjusted my cloak, it used to be Brother's, but after he disappeared I started too wear his old clothes. (a/n sorry, I just found it insanley adorable how he did that and had too point it out). I looked at the wall in-between them. "Mabye..." I walked up too it slowly then went too check my watch. _Oh yeah... It won't open._ It was Ed's pocketwatch, I carry it around like a good luck charm. Though it must be sealed with alchemy, because I could never get it open.

I placed my hand on the wall and it went through. I walked through slowly, there was a large red steam engine and a sign that read "Platform 9 3/4"

"Nice design." I said and grinned. "Brother would of loved this." I walked onto the train then found an empty compartment near the back, I walked in and put my trunk up. I took out the letter Dumbledore had sent me. Apparently I would be staying in a dorm used for visitors and eating at whatever table I wanted. I wouldn't be taking any classes, but would spent the time in the library.

I sat down and looked out the window. After a few minutes the door opened and in the door stood a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Then next too him was a tall boy with freckles, red hair, and blue eyes. "Would you mind if we sat here?" the boy with black hair asked.

"Go ahead." I answered and they walked in and sat across from me.

"So, what's your name?" the red haired one asked.

"I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. But I go by Al. You?" I introduced.

"Ronoald, Ronoald Weasley. I go by Ron." the ginger introduced.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." the other one said.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"11. Our first yeat at Hogwarts. You?" they answered.

"I'm 13." I replied.

"What house are you in?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have a house. I'm visiting too do some research."

"Then how do you know about Hogwarts?" Harry replied.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore about it, he invited me. I don't know how he heard about my research, but apparently he might have what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Ron said.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." I said. I wasn't too keen on telling someone I was trying to bring my brother back, it could be called human transmutation and though I had no doubt in my mind they didn't know what it was I didn't want to tell complete strangers.

They nodded. I looked out the window. "What's the symbol on the back of your cloak?" Ron asked. I turned.

"It's something my teacher used too have tattooed, it's like in honor of her you could say. I'm not sure of the exact name." I answered.

"Where'd you get the cloak? It's nothing I've ever seen before." Harry said.

I shrugged. "No idea really, I think my teacher gave me too my brother."

"Then why do you have it? And where's your brother?"

"I got it from my brother." I left it at that. They just nodded. I sat down and took out a book and started too read it. After awhile a door opened and I looked to see a lady at the door.

"Something off the trolly dear?" she asked.

"I'm good." Ron said and took out some sandwhich.

Harry looked at Ron then at her, taking some money out. "We'll take the lot." she passed them the candy and set it all up. Ron grinned and started to dig in. I turned back too the book.

"Hey, feel free to have one." Harry said then tossed me one. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks." It was a container that said "Chocolate Frog? They're not real frogs are they?" I asked.

"No, but they'll jump up so be careful. Though you want to cards." Ron answered.

I nodded and opened the container and a brown frog jumped out and landed on my shoulder. I laughed and grabbed it and turned too Ron. "You have it." I said.

"Why?"

"It seems like a living thing, I could never have it."

"Thanks." he said and eat it. I took out the card and looked at it.

"It's Dumbledore." I said and put it on the seat next too me.

"Can I have it?" Harry asked. I took it and passed it too him.

I looked over at Ron. "So, why don't you guys tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" Harry replied.

I shrugged. "Anything."

"Family mabye?"

"Sure."

"Well I have a big family. My parents, a younger sister, older twin brothers, and 3 other older brothers." Ron said.

"That must be cool." I said.

"Not really, they can be really annoying."

"Both my parents are dead, and I'm an only child." Harry said softly.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry to hear that. My Mother died when I was young and my Dad left, then came back, then died."

He shrugged it off. I took out my book and started too read again. Later the door opened again and a girl with brown eyes, and brown bushy hair. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." she said.

"No." Ron and Harry said then turnd to me. "Al, did you?"

I lifted my foot and there was a toad on it. "Is this Neville's toad? It appeared under the chair awhile ago." I said and looked up from my book.

"Yeah, that's it." she said and walked in, taking the toad and walked out giving the toad to a boy then she turned and walked back in. I turned back too the book. The boy walked off.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Hermione asked Harry and sat next too me across from Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You defeated You-Know-Who, didn't you?"

"So I've been told."

I looked up. "So you're famous?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "People say I'm famous. Though it was something I did when I was young so I don't know anything about it. As well as I didn't do anything too became famous." he answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. Though if you apparently defeated someone evil even if you didn't do anything on purpose you still did it."

"You think that?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

The girl stood up and put her hand out too Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." she introduced and turned to Ron. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." he said then she turned too me.

"Alphonse Elric." I answered with her not needing too ask. Hermione nodded then left, she seemed at least slightly in thought.

I looked out the window. _I love being on trains._ I leaned my head against the glass then fell asleep. I woke up later too find myself on the ground and Harry shaking me. "Huh?" I said as I stood up, rubbing my head.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, he was standing over me.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You started screaming in your sleep."

"What was I screaming?"

"'BROTHER!' You just kept screaming that."

I sighed and stood up. "Must of been a nightmare, sorry if I scared you." I said.

"It's ok." they both said and I smiled. I sat up on the chair.

"We'll be there soon. You should get into your robes." I said, before they could ask anything about Brother.

They nodded then went and got changed. The train came too the school and we got out. "First years over here!" a tall man with a long beard exclaimed.

Harry and Ron turned too me. "We better get going, we'll catch up with you later." Harry said and ran off with Ron. I turned and followed everyone else, pretty lost.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP.

Al POV

I walked along pretty lost and just followed the crowd. "Crap, I'm completely lost." I said too myself.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked and I turned too see a tall pair of identical twins. Both with red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, could you help?" I replied.

"Sure, follow us. We've never seen you before, what year are you in?" the one on the left asked.

"I'm here to do research, I don't go here. I'm 13 though."

"Same here! My name's George Weasley by the way, my twin here is Fred." he said and led me and we got onto some cart.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse." I replied. They smiled then started talking amoungst themselves, we got to the castle and they walked me in.

"I don't know what table you go too so we can't help you from here. Sorry, bye." they said with a smile then walked off, sitting at the front of a table. I saw the back of that table was empty for most of it, I walked and sat at the back.

There was some sorting where they put a hat on their head, and it would call out what house they're in. _It's like that hat has a soul. That's not possible, that would be a human transmutation. Mabye it somehow has a mind but no soul... _

I sighed then decided to see what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sorted into. Ron was sorted into what was called Gryffindor, he was walking over too the table and sat at the front with the twins. Harry was the same. Fred and George started yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"This kid is quite famous." I said to myself. Then Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, she walked over too me and sat across from me. The food appeared and we started too eat. "Hi." I said.

"Hello." she said with a smile. "You said your name is Alphonse Elric, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"Elric, as in state alchemist Elric?"

"How did you know?" My eyes widened.

"I was researching magic because I'm muggle-born so know nothing about it. I came across alchemy and it said about state alchemists. I looked it up and saw about an Edward and Alphonse Elric, with Edward being able to do alchemy without a circle and how he's apparently a hero among the people. Called the Fullmetal Alchemist, and he got his state alchemist's liscence when he was only 12. I saw a picture, though the Alphonse in the picture was in a suit of armor all the time."

I nodded. _Oh yeah... Brother did once seal me in a suit of armor, didn't he. I think Winry mentioned that._ "From what I heard about Brother that sounds right. I heard he was a hero and the Fullmetal Alchemist from Colonel Mustang."

Hermione nodded. "So he could do alchemy by just clapping his hands together?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Can you do alchemy?"

"Sure, what do you want too see?"

"Anything, could you freeze my drink?"

"That's a simple alchemy. But sure, pass me it." She passed me her drink. I clapped my hands and pressed them too the cup, it lit up and froze I slid it back too her.

"You can do alchemy without a circle?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Suprised?"

She nodded. "I thought your brother Edward was the only one that could."

"No, my teacher can as well. Also I know a boy that used too be able too."

She nodded then all of a sudden sort of got all serious. "So, did your brother really disappear?"

I looked down. "Yeah..."

"How did it happen?"

_I might as well tell her, it's not like I'm keeping it a huge secret. She seems nice and can keep a secret, I hope._ "When we were on our journey I died, I was 14 and him 15. He gave up his mind, body, and soul too bring me back. Though because a life is never equivilant too a life I was 10 again when I came back too life. I think the 4 years I lost all my memories of made it an Equivilant Exchange."

"Equivilant Exchange?"

I nodded. "Yeah. To obtain, something of equal value must be given. That is the first law of alchemy. Though I don't belive that is a complete law of the world, but I still belive in it. That if you work hard you will be rewarded."

"I'm sorry too hear it."

"No need too be." I finished eating then rested my head on my hands, with a smile.

"Do you think your brother is alive somewhere?"

"I belive he's alive somewhere. To be honeost I know he is, I have dreams where I'm 17 and him 18. We work on making rockets together..."

Just then a boy walked up too me. He had red hair, freckles, and a Gryffindor robe on. "So, are you Alphonse?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm here too take you too your room, follow me." he said.

I turned too Hermione. "Bye." I said and followed him. He led me through the halls and too a portrait. "The password is 'Elric'. Dumbledore did it just too make sure that you didn't forget." he said then the portrait swung open.

"Thanks." I said and walked in.

I walked in and walked up the stairs too a room with a few beds on it. I found my bag next too one, I sat at that bed. I pulled off my cloak and jacket, putting them on a bedstand. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Out of boredom I clapped my hands together and pressed them too the blanket on a bed next too mine. I picked up a rubber ball and tossed it against the ceiling, caught it, and repeated again.

After awhile I took out my ponytail and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning, got dressed, pulled my hair into my regular high ponytail and walked down and around until I found the library. I walked in and nowhere was there. I walked around the library. _What am I supposed to be looking for? Supposedly I could get the answer too getting brother back here, but how am I supposed too know what too look for. There are a ton of books here._

I walked along the selves then with a sigh grabbed a book that caught my eye. It wasn't anything special, just a large black book that I grabbed because it happened to be extra big. I walked too a table and started too read. The book was about spells. _Well this __**is**__ some magic school. I'm still suprised that magic exists, how can they make something out of nothing?_

I started reading and ended up subconciousely braiding my hair down for no reason, as Edward did. Sometimes I would do that when I was nervous, anxious, or something. I didn't even really notice until I had finished a few chapters and looked up from it and saw my hands doing it. At first I didn't know what happened then I clapped my hands and turned a little from the table into a mirror and looked too see it. I smiled and chuckled then put the mirror back.

I put the mirror back then checked the clock. I spent the day reading that book, I walked over and checked it out. I realized I hadn't eat anything yet today, I walked down too the Great Hall and saw dinner was now. I went and eat a little then walked back up and went to sleep. I woke up and my days went basically like that. (though I eat. I didn't talk with people much because everyone seemed to be all caught up in their studies)

After awhile it was in the middle of the night when I heard a banging. My eyes opened slightly then it stopped so I rolled over to go to sleep again. It happened again. I yawned and stood up, walking down into the common room and heard it coming from the entrance. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked up too the entrance and opened it. "You know it's the middle of the night, right?" I asked as I opened it. It was too dark to see who was there but I could barely make out 3 figures.

"Yeah, we do." said a voice.

"I can't see you, give me a second too get a light." I replied.

"No, I got it. Lumos." said a girls voice and then a wand lit up too reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you here for? Shouldn't you be in your common room?" I asked with a yawn, raking a hand through my hair.

"I'm going too have a duel with Draco Malfoy, then Hermione followed us. She said she would turn us in unless we got someone that could be there incase it got too bad." Ron answered.

"Then why are you here? What could I do?"

Harry shrugged. "You seemed like you wouldn't rat on us." he said.

I walked out and the portrait closed behind me. "Allright let's go." I said and we started walking.

"What's with the long hair?" Ron asked. It was practically but-length I guess. (a/n ok... I don't know why I keep mentioning his hair... I just find it makes him EXTRA adorable and I love it. Especially since even though he doesn't know it him and Ed end up having the same hair)

I shrugged. "I find it suits me."

"I suggest staying away from my older brothers, the twin ones. They'll try and light it on fire."

"I met your twin older siblings. And you should remember they wouldn't see my hair down, where as now since it's the middle of the night it is. But thanks for the warning." I turned too Harry. "So, who's Draco and why are you dueling him?"

"Draco's some bastard from Slytherin. He challenged me too a duel and no way I'm backing down." he answered.

"That seems stupid."

He turned and looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because you have something with Draco that makes you angry doesn't mean you should fight him."

"I told you it was stupid." Hermione added.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. I walked ahead and they ran up.

"Are we close?" I asked and they nodded. They stopped and I did as well. They opened the door and walked in, I walked in after them. Noeone was in there.

"We're even late, anyone know the time?" Ron said. I checked my watch (not the pocketwatch. A wristwatch) and showed them. "Yeah."

"I heard they'll be here around now." said a voice.

"Filtch... If he gets us we could be expelled." Hermione said.

"We won't be expelled for being out of bed once, but let's go." Harry said and went too leave but we could hear Flitch I think his name was outside the door.

"Follow me, I'll get us out of here. After that it'll probually be up too you." I said and walked too the wall, they followed me. I clapped my hands and pressed them too the wall, a door appeared and they ran out. I put it back too normal. Flitch was walking through the hallway and we heard him again.

I turned. "Follow me." I said and started running in the opposite direction. They followed me. We came too a dead end.

"This is the third floor, it's off limits." Hermione said.

"They'll be here, they can't run." Filtch said.

"Well we have too do it." Ron said and Harry tried too open it but it was locked.

"Oh move." Hermione pushed them out of the way and put her wand out. "Alohomora." she said and the door unlocked. She ran in followed by Ron and Harry, me last. We closed the door and she re-locked it.

Harry leaned against the door and sighed in relief. We heard him walking away, thinking we went somewhere else. "Thanks Hermione, never thought I'd say that." Harry said.

Hermione sighed then we heard a growling. "Ron, was that you?" I asked.

Ron shook his head. "I thought it was Harry." he said.

"I thought it was Alphonse." Hermione and Harry said. We turned and saw three heads, much like a dog's head. We yelled and ran out, slammed the door shut barely in time. We started running down the hall too get as far away as possible, we ran until we were in front of my dorm. We stopped too breath.

"Thanks, Alphonse, Filtch would of caught us if it wasn't for you." Hermione said.

"No problem, and call me Al." I replied.

"So, how did you do that anyway?" Harry asked.

"Make the door? It was easy, I'm an alchemist. I just transmuted the wood into a door then back." I answered then turned to the portraits, muttered the password so they couldn't hear and walked in.

"Thanks for taking me, it was a fun experience." I sait and smiled. The door closed behind me and I walked up and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning on the floor, I looked up then my head just dropped too the ground and I was asleep again.


End file.
